


Made for each other.

by Preet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Omega Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preet/pseuds/Preet
Summary: Kara danvers is a powerful alpha and CEO of multi billionaire company Danvers tech. Lena luthor is an engineer in spheer industries. A meeting between Eliza and Lillian will change Lena and Kara's life forever.





	1. Intro

National city know very well who Kara danvers is. The most powerful alpha and CEO of multi billionaire company Danvers tech. National city knows that too that Kara danvers is not mated to anyone. Omegas from different places and rich families throw themselves at her but no one is able to catch Kara's eyes. She is a workaholic CEO who don't have time for dating because in her opinion she is already mated to her work. She gone to few dates that too because her sister Alex forced her to. But all dates goes same way they ended before starting. Now Alex too gave up. Kara can't be more happy than this because she got tired Alex setting her up with those omegas who stare at her like she is a piece of meat and they want to eat it. Kara only want to work so that she can make this company more successful than her Father made it. Even sometimes she too want someone for whom she can go to home early rather than working at office till midnight. With whom she can share her feelings, can talk about everything that's going on in her life. With whom she can spend weekends watching movies and cuddling on couch but that life look like a dream only.  
  


Lena is an engineer in spheer industries and she is happy that her job is doing things that she love doing. Spheer industries is paying well enough but there is one problem and the name of that problem is Jack spheer CEO of spheer industries. Right after Lena started working at spheer industries Jack started spending more time around Lena rather than in his office. Recently he started asking Lena on date but Lena always give him excuse how it is inappropriate to dating her boss. Lena is thankful that Jack didn't fired her already so he can take her on date. Lena can't do anything about it. She can't resign from her job because she knows that Jack will make her life hell cause everyone knows that Jack is good till everything is going according to his ways. She had heard enough stories to have an idea about what Jack is capable to do. So here she is doing her job avoiding her boss. Thanks to God Lena is a rare omega so most of alphas can't make her submits to them. Even Jack tried to make her submit to him but every time they got interrupted so Jack didn't know that he can't make Lena submits to him. Maybe one day she will meet her true alpha who will not make her submits to them but make her fall in love with them.

It was a normal day for Eliza Danvers untill she received a call from one Lillian Luthor. They weren't in touch since that day in Midvale hospital. Lillian asked her to meet her at a restaurant. So here she is sitting with Lillian in a restaurant in national city.  
"it's been a while since we met last, how come after so long you asked me to meet you" Eliza asked Lillian. She remembered everything what happened years ago at Midvale hospital. She owes Lillian and she had an idea that maybe Lillian want something from her from that favor.

Lillian watched Eliza quietly with a hint of a smile on her face." Eliza, look I don't want to beat around the bush. Do you remember you owe me a favor?" Lillian asked not sure if Eliza still remembers that or forget it.

"I do Lillian, I can't forget what you did for me. I am forever grateful of you" Eliza replied and now she is sure Lillian want something from her. But she will give whatever Lillian want because she owes Lillian big time.

"I want something from you Eliza but I am not sure if you can give me that"

"just ask for it I will give you anything if i am able to give it to you" Eliza were keeping the burden of Lillian's favor on her shoulders since forever now she to want to remove this burden. Maybe it is good thing Lillian contacted her.

"believe me Eliza you are pretty much capable of give me what I want" Lillian said with a smirk "you know I have an adopted daughter, her name is Lena. She is beautiful and smart. Even she is the result of my husband's cheating but I never let her feel that she is less than my own daughter"

Eliza were able to see Lillian's love for her daughter in her eyes. But she were confused where Lillian is going with all this. "that's great Lillian, but I can't catch what are you trying to say here"

"listen the favor you owe me, I want to make my daughter your daughter in law. This is what I want from you now its up to you if you can do this or not. I am not going to force you or make you feel guilty about not full filing your promise."

"Alex is married already."

"last time we met you had two daughters both alphas."

"I can't do this to kara, i can't" Eliza replied

"okay than this is it, it was nice meeting you Eliza, goodbye." Lillian stand up from her chair and take steps to the exit.

"Wait Lillian! Please don't go like this please tell me if I can do anything else for you" Eliza tried to make Lillian ask for anything else so she can feel little less guilty and fullfil her promise.

Lillian looked at her smiling."goodbye Eliza"

Eliza watched Lillian exiting from restaurant and making her way to her car.


	2. The family woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of emotions and feelings.

It's 8 pm and Kara is still in her office working on computer when her phone started ringing. She checked the phone it's Alex calling her. She picked up the phone and said "hey Alex"

"don't tell me you are still at the office"

Alex sound disappointed Kara frowned at Alex's voice "yeah I am still at my office, but why do you sound like I am forgetting something. Hey did you set up another date for me, look Alex I am telling you again I am not interested in any of those omegas"

"seriously Kara" Alex sound annoyed. "we are supposed to have dinner with mom tonight at 7:30 pm but guess what as usually you forget again"

Kara's eyes got wide in realization. She was going to tell Jess her secretary to put this dinner on her schedule but she didn't because she thought she can remember this dinner without putting it on schedule but guess how wrong she was." oh god, Alex I am so sorry. I totally forgot about that. I will be there in 10. Please tell mum I got stuck in a meeting." She can hear Alex's sigh on the phone

"okay, but you better hurry and Kara you have a family in case you forget that too."

Kara was feeling guilty hearing Alex's words but Alex is right. She is neglecting her family and friends because of her work. She should have give more priority to them than work but she is doing complete opposite. She sighed and turn off her computer. Ready to go. 20 minutes later she arrived at her mom's house. Eliza and Sam were in kitchen preparing dinner and Alex and Ruby were sitting on sofa watching TV.

Ruby noticed her first "Kara you are here" every pair of eyes turned to her. She heard Alex muttering 'finally'.

"hi everyone" she kissed ruby on her head and everyone hugs."I am really sorry i got stuck in a meeting but i see you are still preparing dinner."

"actually they were heating the dishes just only second time" Alex told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"oh I am really so....."

"it's okay Kara" Eliza interrupted her "why don't you go and fresh up and we will set the table."

Kara just nodded and make her way to the bathroom. The table was set when she entered the dining room. Everyone was seated waiting for her so they can start eating. Kara took her seat and they started eating.

" so Kara what was the meeting about" Eliza asked in middle of the dinner. It took Kara off guard "ummm.. Mum actually the meeting.."

"Kara dear, i am your mother. I know when you are telling the truth and when you are lying so it will be better if you tell me the truth" Eliza said. Alex and Sam were looking at Eliza with wide eyes because she never used this tone while talking to Kara and she never called Kara out on her lie in front of everyone.

"I am sorry ma, i got so busy in work i totally forget about dinner" Kara said looking like a scared kid who got caught stealing cookies. No one will believe that she is the most powerful alpha if they see her like this.

"don't apologize Kara when you are going to do these mistakes again, i am sure your work is more important than your family"

Alex can't believe her mom is the one who is talking to Kara like this making her feel guilty. What gotten into her suddenly. She looked at Kara who was drowning in her guilt. "mom please i think Kara understands, she will not do this again, shall we finish dinner" after that everyone got back to eating but Kara was not feeling hungry anymore so was Eliza.

She knows what she is trying to do but she have to do it or other wise she will never be able to forgive herself. But will kara forgive her when she will know what her mother is going to do with her. After finishing dinner Alex, Sam and Ruby went to their house. Kara was helping Eliza in kitchen washing the dishes. After cleaning up they sat in living room.

Kara took Eliza's hands and kissed them."ma I know apologizing for missing time with my family is not enough but still i am sorry ma. I got so busy with company that i didn't even realized how much i was hurting you. I promise ma i will never do anything like this again"

Eliza was angry at herself after seeing how broken Kara is but she have to do this. "there is a saying Kara that 'action speaks louder than words'. Kara the truth is your company is the only thing that matters to you. Maybe Alex did right not taking the CEO position now look how happy she is. She has a lovely wife a lovely daughter. Sam too work in the company as CFO but she give time to her family also. I don't know why i am saying all this to you, i don't know if any of these things matters to you, if we matters to you." Eliza can't believe at her is she seriously emotionally blackmailing Kara. 'I am the worst mother in the world, please baby forgive me, i am compelled to do this to you.' Eliza's thoughts get interrupted.

" no ma please don't talk like this, my family, you means everything to me ma not the company not that CEO position. I can do anything for you ma anything for you."

This is it this is the time Eliza can ask Kara to do this for her but how can she do this to her baby girl. How could she become the cruel mother. But the thing is she have to do this there is no other way."are these words hold any truth to them, can you really do anything for your ma"

Kara nodded her head and said "anything."

"okay Kara than there is something i want you to do?"

Kara smiled and looked at her mother thinking now is the chance to make up for her mistakes." yes mom tell me i will do anything, I promise."

Eliza's heart shattered watching how eager her baby is to make her happy. How could she do this to her."I want you to marry the girl I choose for you."

Kara's world stopped by her mother's words. Kara was thinking she heard wrong. "pardon me mom, but i think i heard you wrong." Kara didn't want to be disrespectful to her mother but she had no idea why she heard those words instead of what her mother said.

"no Kara you heard right. I want you to marry the girl I choose for you. You have every right to say no, i will not force you." Eliza said to Kara. She want Kara to say no. To be a disrespectful daughter this one time.

"you want me to marry to the girl who you choose for me?" Kara questioned her mother. Eliza didn't said anything. "ma i told you i can do anything for you and those were not empty words. I will marry to the girl who you choose for me and I think the time has come I finally get married and looking at my love life I don't think I would be able to do that so yes ma i will marry to that girl." Kara said with a smile on her face.

Eliza can see that Kara was smiling but that smile did not reached her eyes. She was doing this for her. Her baby gave her the right to make her life's biggest decision just like that."Kara you don't have to do this"

"Ma, do you remember when i was 12 year old and want to play soccer but i was so scared to go to PE teacher to told him that I want to play but you talked to him and he called me to the ground next day to play. Ma if you didn't has took the decision to talk to him i don't think i would ever be able to played my favourite game and took my team to the championship and won it. I want to told you mom that from my birth to now whenever you thought anything for me it changed my life in best way possible. So mom yes I will marry to this girl." Kara said wiping away tears from her mother's cheeks.

Eliza didn't realize she was crying. She took Kara's hand and pulled her for a tight hug. Thinking how can she deserves a daughter like Kara. Maybe Kara will forgive you for this.

~

Lena entered in the house and saw her mother sitting on kitchen island stool cutting vegetables for dinner. She hugged her mother from behind. "hi mom, so what are we having for dinner. Oh and I bought us some brownies for dessert" lena said putting brownies in refrigerator.

"that's good Lee, but you should try to make it home early. Maybe we are the only ones who eat dinner at almost midnight." Lillian said to Lena. The phone call she received from Eliza a few minutes ago playing in her head.

"Its not my fault mom you know how spheer industries works" Lena told her mom while helping her mother cut vegetables. "what is it mom?" Lena questioned.

"what?" Lillian tried to look naive. "okay I know you can tell by just looking at me whenever I want to talk to you about something but can we have dinner first i am really starving." Lillian said as she get up to prepare the dinner. After dinner both mother and daughter were sitting at the porch. Lillian was thinking of a way to start the conversation she was going to have with Lena."I still remember the day when you walked in our house with Lionel, i was broken with what he does to me. First he cheated on me with other woman if it was not enough, he brought the child born from that relationship home." Lillian took a deep breath and looked at Lena."you know Lena i wanted to keep distance with that little girl but i have no idea when i started caring for her and than that care turned into love."

"I love you too mom, I love you so much." Lena said kissing her mother's forehead. "Lena I.... I am sorry..."

"why are you saying sorry mom, you did nothing...." Lena tried to say but get interrupted by Lillian.

"yeah but I am going to. Lena what I am going to tell you will hurt you or you will think that I am the worst mother."

"mom, why are you talking like this. You are the best mother mom. I don't know what you done that you think I will hate you but mom I want you one thing to know, no matter what you do i will never hate you, I will never think of you as worst mother. Now please tell me what happened." Lena asked thinking what her mother did that made her feel like this but her mind can't think of anything.

Lillian looked at Lena for a second."I fixed your marriage Lena." Lillian was staring at floor not knowing what is Lena's expression because Lena was silent. Lillian looked up when she felt Lena pulling her hands and getting up before Lillian can say anything Lena ran to her room.

Lena sat on her bed looking outside the window talking to herself. "how could you do this to me mom, you said you love me but how can someone do this to their loved ones." "maybe she never loved you."Lena look at her left and watched the exact version of herself sitting on bed. " no you are wrong,it's not true."Lena turned her head in right and here sitting second version of herself. " oh really, maybe she acted of loving Lena so she can take the biggest decision of her life." "no, she love you Lena don't listen to her, no one loved you as much as your mother do not even your father."

"Lena, please open the door, listen to me once please baby."

Lena turned to the door listening how sad her mother sounds when she looked at her left and right both imaginary Lena were gone. She get up and opened the door and sat on bed again.

Lillian can tell by looking at her daughter that she is having conflict in her mind. She sat down on bed keeping some distance with Lena. "Lena don't ever doubt on my love for you, I know you are unable to understand why I would do this to you but I can't tell you right now Lena but know one thing I would never had forced you to marry someone if this was not the last resort i have Lena."

"do you love me mom?" Lena asked looking in her mother's eyes.

"more than anything in the world Lena." Lillian said knowing what Lena want to see in her eyes. Lena look at her mother for a moment than said. "okay." "okay?..."

"I will marry to the person you want me to marry." 'Lena one day you will know that all this i did only for you my dear' Lillian pulled Lena in tight hug.


	3. Not a meet cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.

Kara was standing on her penthouse’ balcony thinking about how her life took dramatic turn just because she gave more priority to her work rather than her family. She was very much sure that her mother didn’t want to force her to marry this girl but she is hiding something from her like she is helpless to do anything. But what can make her mother taking this type of decision. She was lost in thoughts when her phone chime with message from Jess informing about early morning meeting with representative from Spheer industries. She sighs. She want to take the day off tomorrow but she can’t miss this meeting.

*********************************************

Kara was waiting for the representative from Spheer industries to arrive. She told Jess to postpone all her meetings today expect this one so she can have a relaxing day. But representative from Spheer industries was late. Kara was getting frustrated just then a brunette woman came to her table. She was wearing a red blouse and black pencil skirt. 

“Hello, miss Danvers I am Lena Luthor from Spheer industries. I am so sorry I got late. Actually……."

“Now you are here can we start this meeting. I don’t want to know why you are late.” Kara cut off Lena in middle of sentence. She can’t help it she is getting frustrate with every passing second. 

‘What the fuck. She is so rude.’ “Sure, miss Danvers. You didn’t ordered anything, should I order anything for us.” Jack told her how important it was that this deal got finalize. So she was trying to impress this rude CEO.

“For God’s sake miss Luthor this is not a date so quite this and please start telling me about your project.” Kara never loss her temper during meeting but today was not like any other day. she was already frustrated.

Lena want nothing more than to tell this rude, arrogant alpha to fuck off. If only this deal was not important for Jack. “okay, so about the project…………..”

“Look miss Luthor, I have to say this prototype is a great invention but I don’t think it will do any good for Danvers Tech. We want to invent futuristic technology and this prototype is not even little bit advanced so maybe local companies will be interested in this but Danvers Tech is an international company so this prototype of your didn’t interests me.”

Saying Lena was angry would be an understatement. She was furious. How dare this alpha talk nonsense about her invention and that too on her face and think she will take her nonsense. “Miss Danvers, if you are talking like this than I think this prototype is out of your understanding maybe you should discuss this with people who have more knowledge about technology in your international company.”

Kara had tight grip on hand rest of her chair, jaw shutting tight. Who the hell she think she is talking to her like this. In her furry she didn’t noticed she was giving off angry pheromones. She noticed it when everyone in the Café was on their knees submitting to her. Then a smell hit her nostrils, a very calming and sweet scent. The scent of her favourite flower, scent of her favourite flower. She looked at Lena she was fighting against her and she was the one who was giving off calming pheromones. She looked around her and calmed herself down. She exited the café after telling sorry to everyone on her behaviour. 

Kara can’t believe what she did in café. In her defence it was all miss Luthor’s fault that she lost her control on her emotions. But somewhere Kara knows that she is the one to blame because what she did was not only highly unprofessional but inappropriate too. Kara don’t have any answer why she did that because before this no one was able to provoke her it was always other way around. The other thing that was making her lose her mind was that how an omega was able to fight against her pheromones and not to forget the first omega whose scent affects her this much emotionally and physically. Kara had a lot of questions running in her head with no answer. She was getting tired so she decided to take rest and worry about all this stuff later. 

Lena was shocked what miss Danvers tried to do but honestly she shouldn’t because miss Danvers was an alpha and what she can expect from them. They are all same when they can’t get what they want or when someone tries to speak against them they tried to make them submit to them by using their dominate pheromones so what make miss Danvers different. She doesn’t even cared that she was in a public place and in professional meeting. Lena regret what she said to miss Danvers but it was not that big deal. But the most important thing was how the fuck she was affected by her pheromones was out of her understanding. But her biggest concern right now was how was she going to tell Jack that she not only fucked this deal but maybe future deals with Danvers Tech too. So she should stop worrying about how miss Danvers’ scent affected her and worrying about what was going to happen in few minutes because she was in front of Jack’s office. 

*************************************************

“What do you mean by this Lena” Jack was furious to the level that he was pulling his hair.  
“Relax Jack it’s not a big deal (pun intended)” Lena tried to reason with Jack. “It’s not like this is the first deal which got failed and will be not the last.”

“You know Lena, you are right it’s not first deal of Spheer industries which failed but it definitely will be last.” Jack said getting furious at Lena. 

“What do you mean Jack that this could be last deal.” It’s no doubt that Lena is a genius but what Jack is talking about was out of Lena’s understanding. 

“Because Lena Spheer industries is almost bankrupt and this deal was the only option to save my business Lena but you know what you ruin that too. I know you are a genius when it comes to engineering and tinkering but when it comes to interacting with people you are brainless omega. I have no idea why I even trust you with this deal that too with a powerful alpha whose high status your omega ego can’t handle.” Jack was going on without stopping. 

Lena had enough of Jack’s nonsense. “Listen Jack………”

“No Lena. You listen to me.” Jack stopped her in mid sentence. “You are the one who ruin this deal and you are the one who will fix it.”

“okay Jack okay, but will you care to enlighten me how am I suppose to do that.” Lena asked Jack trying to keep herself calm. 

“very simple miss Luthor just go and apologize to Miss Danvers and see if she is willing to give this deal another chance.” Jack told her his last decision. 

Jack was so wrong if he thinks that she will go to that rude alpha and ask for her forgiveness. “Look Jack why don’t we tried to make this deal with any other company.”

“Wow Lena, do you think the deal which got rejected by Danvers Tech will attract any other companies. One thing is clear Lena you have no sense of business. No company want to create a rivalry with Danvers Tech. Enough of that Lena just go and do what I asked you to do.”

“No Jack. I am not apologizing to that alpha.” Jack talked about her omega ego then she is going to show him how mighty her ego is.   
There was a pregnant pause between them. Lena was unable to understand what’s going on in Jack’s mind at least not with his expressions. 

“You are fired.”

Okay she can’t say that after her last reply she didn’t expect that in one of the scenarios which she played in her head. “You know what Jack thank you so much for this. I was tired of you consistently asking me for a date and second thing it’s not like you will be able to pay my salary so goodbye.” Lena know that it was wrong of her but in her defence she was not the one who quite this job. When she was leaving Jack’s office she heard he was threatening her to make her life living hell.


	4. Regret and curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want to meet each other or at least kara do.

“Relax Kara, there is no news about it.” After Kara told Alex about the incident in café she checked all social media platforms and news outlets there weren’t anything said about it anywhere.”

“I don’t know Alex, what I did was unprofessional and I don’t know what got into me and I just… I just lost it. I have no excuse to justify my behavior. I don’t know what to do.”

“Kara if you regret what you did maybe you should apologize to Miss umm what was her name again.”

“Miss Luthor.” Kara sighs. “I don’t know Alex, it was not entirely my fault. She questioned my intelligence and…..and…….” Kara didn’t know how to describe in words what she was feeling. She definitely regret how she behaved in café but she is not going to apologize to the ‘reason of her outburst’ omega.

“okay, I only can say that forget about the incident and give your mind rest. Wait you didn’t tell me why you were frustrate that day.”

“It was nothing Alex.”

“was it because of what mom said to you at dinner.”

“Alex, I don’t want to talk about it.” She told Alex. “please” Kara added when Alex tried to protest.

Alex wanted to know if something else has happened at their mother’s house after they left but she didn’t want to force Kara to talk to her if she is not ready. “okay, but remember that whenever you need me I will always be there for you.” 

Kara pulled Alex into hug. She knows that Alex was always there for her and she always will. “Thank you, Alex. For always being here for me.”

*****************

Lena was sitting alongside the road. Her clothes had too many patches and she had a bowl in her hands. She doesn’t remember when she combed her hair last time. She looked at people with hope in her eyes. She was counting the money in her bowl when a blur Porsche stopped near her and who stepped out of the car is reason of her situation. She got angry and lunged at the alpha. “Fucking Kara Danvers, I’m going to kill you. You made me beg on roads just to satisfy your ego.” She was hitting Kara’s chest with her fists. Kara catch her wrists and shouted 

“Lena, Lena. Wake up Lena.”

Lena opened her eyes and noticed that she was in her house and her mother was sitting near her holding her both wrists. 

“Lena, are you okay dear.”

“yeah mom, I am okay.” She is anything but okay. After ruining her career Kara Danvers is ruining her sleep. 

“That bad huh? Last night you were so drunk that you passed out on couch. You never drink on week day don’t you have work to do.”

“I don’t have job anymore.” Lena know there is no use hiding this from her mother.

“So, you finally resigned.”

“More like I got fired. I am realizing it right now that maybe I managed to piss off two CEOs in one day and what if they black labeled me in business world using their influence and make me beg on roads.” Lena is in full panic mode now that she is thinking about impact of her actions. 

“Lena, listen to me. You need to calm down. Nothing is going to happen and if they tried to do something like that you don’t have to afraid of them. May be they are CEOs of big companies but my dear no one hold the power in business world which your future wife have. So just relax.” 

Lena is not sure if she heard right. What her mother meant by this that her future wife is someone with a big name in business industry. “So mom you are trying to say that my future wife is someone powerful like.. like Jack Spheer.”

“Jack Spheer is not even close to her rank…..”

“Mom, Mom. I already told you I am ready to marry your queen of business world you don’t have to make stories.”

“you don’t believe me than you should meet her yourself. So when do you want to meet her.”

“Mom. How about never.”

“Lena.” Lillian sighs. “I am sure she is a good person.” 

“Do you want to say you never met her and you fixed my marriage. Mom what is going on. What are you hiding from me.” Lena can’t believe that her mother never met the person with whom she want her to marry and spend her life. “Mom, you said that she is someone with lot of influences. Are you getting something from this marriage.”

“Lena, I am not getting anything from this marriage other than your happiness. How could you doubt my intentions.”

“I don’t know, after all I am your husband’s bastard child, who you never asked for. I am a token of my father’s cheating on you with other woman.”

“Enough Lena.” Tears slipped out of Lillian’s eyes. “I raised and loved you as my own but if you think about me like this than maybe it’s my failure as a mother. Maybe I didn’t loved you enough….I am sorry, I…..”

Lena pulled her mother in her arms and hugged her tightly. “I am sorry mom. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean what I said and you are not failure mom. You are the best mother in the world and I am sorry I questioned your choice for me. I know you wish nothing but my well-being. I love you mom and forgive me please.”

“Okay I forgive you and I love you so much my gem. So about that meeting….”

Lena pulled out and looked at her mother than sighed. “okay, but you have to accompany me after all you too didn’t met your future daughter in law yet.” Lena smiled at her mother. Maybe she will find the love in her future wife. Probably this would be the Alpha she is waiting for. 

**************

Kara is at her mother’s house because she want to talk about something with her Ma. She is finally ready to settle down and before that she want to meet her future wife. She thought about her situation, a lot actually and now she is mentally prepared for the upcoming wedding. 

“Kara. My baby, how are you.”

Kara’s thoughts interrupted by her mother’s voice. “Ma, I am good. How are you.” Kara replied while giving her mother a hug. 

“I am good and glad you came.”

“Ma, I want to talk to you about something.” Kara is a little bit hesitant now. “How is she?” She asked her ma hesitantly. 

“Who?”

“umm… your… your future daughter in law. How is she.”

“Oh, she… she is beautiful and smart and she is adopted.”

Kara’s curiosity is growing to know about the person with she is supposed to get married. “She is adopted?” 

“Yeah, her father cheated on her wife with her mother and after her biological mother’s death her biological father and his wife adopted her and now she lives with her adoptive mother. Kara I don’t know if I was supposed to tell you this but I want you to know all about her after all you are getting married to her.”

Kara don’t know how to react to the information. “Ma, I want to meet her. Want to know her before marriage.”

“Why not baby, actually I talked about it earlier with Lillian, her mother, and she too said that her daughter want to meet you. How about this weekend.”

“Sure ma. You will be there right.” 

“of course. Actually I was thinking about inviting them here on dinner and before that we should have to tell Alex and Sam about it.”

Kara totally forgot that Alex and Sam had no idea about this arrangement and she want to tell this to Alex herself before meeting her future wife. “Ma, I will visit Alex before going home and tell them and ma I love you” Kara gave her mother before leaving.   
She is going to meet her future wife and before that she has a task to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - supercorpfantastic :)


End file.
